


joyful and triumphant

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [34]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun helps Hakyeon with Minhyuk's Christmas party playlist, though Hyuk's the only one who appreciates his effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	joyful and triumphant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hushboys (taemin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/11331.html#cutid5). Set during December 2013.

Hakyeon’s at the house for once, sitting with the group of them that have gathered to watch the latest episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. He’s been pretty quiet, ignoring their debates and commentary in favor of scribbling down notes for the Christmas party he’s helping Minhyuk plan.

“Okay, are there any Christmas songs I’ve forgotten for the playlist?” Hakyeon asks, holding his notebook out to Sanghyuk, who gives it a quick skim. 

Baekhyun leans in to take a look, too, perching his chin on Sanghyuk’s shoulder. “I’ve always liked ‘O Come All Ye Faithful’,” he says blandly, keeping a straight face even as Sanghyuk bursts out laughing and Hakyeon fixes them both with a withering stare.

“Please notice Sanghyuk is the only one laughing,” he tells Baekhyun.

“Hyuk has good taste,” Baekhyun says, squeezing Sanghyuk’s thigh.

“Hyuk has _something_ ,” Hakyeon mutters.

(Later that night, when Sanghyuk has collapsed back against Baekhyun’s pillow, panting and sated, Baekhyun leans over him. “How are you feeling?” he asks, bright-eyed and sweaty and still energetic enough that Sanghyuk knows they won't be getting much sleep at all tonight. “Joyful and triumphant?”)


End file.
